


Just for Us

by AlyssAlenko



Series: The Kosta Collection [9]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Checking out, EOS - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Kyder, Love, NSFW, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Re-Meet, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Rydam - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smile, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmates, Spoilers, Sunsets, Sweet, Sweet and Passionate, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, andromeda - Freeform, date, naked kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Liam decides to re-meet Alexis, because the first time they met a lot of bad stuff happened. He planned a romantic jump above the first outpost she ever established in the Helius Cluster, with a modification just for them and the two of them talk about where their relationship is going and smutty times ensue. It's super NSFW and I'm not sorry in the slightest for writing it. Smutsmutsmuttysmut. :D(Now day 7 of Liam Kosta Week)





	Just for Us

They were up rather high, looking down on Prodromos, her first outpost in this new galaxy; she loved that Liam always brought her back here to her first success—it was nice to see how it was growing, proof that life would always find a way. Liam stood just behind her and to the left, her hand in his as he looked over the edge with her. With the vid collages he’d sent her, part of her had been expecting a sunset—watching the red, pink and orange clouds from the comfort of his arms, but that didn’t explain the jump-jet mod.

“All right, Liam. This is the nav you sent me. Not exactly the sunset I was expecting.” She shrugged.

He released her hand.

“No, no. It’s exactly right.” Her eyes followed him as he circled around behind her, fiddling with her jump-jets. “It’s the first home you gave us. Perfect for talking and a special bit of one-time tuning.”

If he was just going to make her jump, why alter her jump-jets?

“You’re tinkering back there.” She teased. “Liam, why do you want me to jump off a cliff?”

He chuckled as he finished up, taking his place at her side again and reclaiming her hand—it felt like it belonged there…which he was sure it did, glancing at her from the side of his eye. She’d kind of catapulted into his life, but he was glad she did, not wanting to do any of this without her; she was the best thing he never knew he needed. Her violet eyes were sparkling as she smiled at him, whilst stepping into his arms, one hand on his left pectoral, the other resting on his shoulder, Liam gazing at her lovingly. She wanted nothing more than to be by his side forever and beyond.

“Heh. Not just jump. The day we met— ‘Andromeda-met’—we fell from the sky, and bad things happened. But when we’re old and people ask us how we got together, I want you to smile. So, I set up a jump—and something extra.” She gave him a half smile, Liam taking a deep breath and pulling her closer before continuing, reading the slight worry lurking behind her eyes. “Look, I know, but it’ll be fine. We’ve done way more dangerous things for worse reasons…”

Alexis held him tight and leaned over the edge, taking him with her and giggling.

“You talk too much!” She had to shout to be heard over the wind whipping past their faces.

“SAM, sequence Liam-one-alpha!”

It took only a moment for them to catch their breath after beginning their freefall, the jump-jets kicking in and slowing their descent, a trail of white smoke trailed out, as they spun in lazily circles, holding onto each other, lost in the romantic moment. She closed her eyes spreading her arms and feeling the breeze, knowing Liam wouldn’t let anything untoward happen to her—and neither would SAM. He wanted to kiss her, her red lips very inviting and distracting as she grinned. This was an amazing thing, something she would remember forever...something just for them. The ground came far too soon, and the two of them fell with a soft thump, stirring up a small cloud of dust—at least they were still some ways above Prodromos—it didn’t hurt but they were both a little winded; the two of them panting, before she let out a giggle, the sound pulling a chuckle from where he lay next to her. She propped herself up on her elbow, watching him with his eyes glued to the sky, a huge smile on his face.

“What?”

Liam pointed, and when her eyes followed she saw a white heart in the sky, from their jump-jets…that was the modification he’d had her build, and it made her heart flip-flop inside her chest. She threw one leg over him, climbing on top as he lounged on the sand with his hands behind his head, their lips were scant centimeters apart, and he could feel his breathing intermingling with hers. A smug, self-satisfied smirk ghosted across his lips, knowing that this was quite possibly the best idea he’d ever had; it was all worth it seeing that look on her face…though he wasn’t sure how he was going to top this—their first meeting re-imagined. It was nice to re-meet him.

“Hello again, Liam Kosta.”

“Hello again to you too.”

Warm lips pressed against his as he wrapped his arms around her, drawing a giggle from her, her heart beating quickly as she came down from the adrenaline high from jumping. Her fingers made quick work of their armor, tossing it haphazardly aside, the air crackling around them, eyes glowing blue as her biotics flared to life. Liam cupped her chin gently, his lips meeting hers in a sweet, non-demanding kiss, her hands resting softly on his shoulders as she leaned forward into his touch, before pulling away slightly and watching him from under her long black lashes, cheeks stained pink, as she bit her lower lip, gaze raking across his form, loving what she saw. He was a sight to behold. A hand engulfed in blue flames traipsed across his sculpted chest, leaving a trail of fire across his skin where she touched him, the hitch in his breath ignored as he arched an eyebrow at her in a silent dare as he smirked up at her, his hands stroking her sides.

This was the perfect way to help her forget everything and lose herself.

“I’m head over heels in love with you, Liam Kosta.”

He grinned as he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb, brown eyes gazing into hers. “I love you too, Alexis Ryder; I want to spend every waking moment with you…my Pathfinder.”

“Well, would you look at that…I’m smiling—now kiss me like you mean it.

She bent over him, black hair ticking his skin as it cascaded past her ears, face, and shoulders, her lips hungrily seeking his in a fervent kiss. He grabbed her waist, pulling her snug up against his body, the feeling of her skin up against his had been tantalizing his mind and body for hours. Every inch of her skin was pressed against his, but he was distracted by her lips, as well as the hand she slipped between them rubbing his shaft where it curved up towards his stomach. His tongue teased the seam of her lips, and they opened of their own volition, letting it slip inside to collect her flavors…she tasted better than he ever could have imagined, sweet like vanilla with a hint of cinnamon—most likely the chai tea she was never without; at one point, he didn’t know where her breathing ended and his began. They were both panting when they broke the kiss.

Her hand slid down his bare chest, his abdomen, and then back upwards, skimming the contours of his muscles with her fingers. He sucked in a breath as she leaned forward pressing her lips to his shoulder, tongue snaking out to trace his muscles, before she slid down his body kissing a line to his belly button, and down farther, nipping his hip bones lightly while settling herself on his thighs and kissing up his shaft before taking it fully into her hand and giving it a playful tug. Liam arched into her hand. He was pulsing in her palm under her touch...as she traced a fingertip over the veins snaking around his long, thick erection—as wickedly thrilling as the man underneath her, pumping him slowly, watching as the precum bubbled up from the tip, and dripped down; violet eyes followed the trail for a second, before she leaned downward and licked him from base to tip, collecting the bead into her mouth. The warm, velvety feel of her tongue was driving him towards the brink.

Alexis kissed her way up his shaft—paying careful attention to the underside, where it curved up towards his stomach, when she reached the crown, she swirled her tongue around the head for a few moments before, before licking the wide, wet tip with flat, broad strokes; the thick head disappeared between her lips and she sucked lightly before releasing him. His responding growl made her smile. She used her right hand to stroke him gently while her tongue danced across and around the head, before she opened her mouth and took him all the way to the hilt, swallowing around his tip again and again; she took her time with him, stretching out his pleasure and making him relax…like they had all the time in the world and she planned to make the most of every moment they had together. She sucked hard, the rolling motion massaging the skin on his shaft, before releasing him, her lips leaving his crown with a pop. Liam swallowed hard watching her lick his precum off her lips.

She needed him inside her, it would make the fact that she had sand in places sand should never be all worthwhile…

Her hands slipped up his skin, as she hovered over him, one moving to his chest and holding him down while her other hand reached between them, guiding him to her entrance before lowering herself slowly onto his throbbing erection. She straightened, and began to move her hips up and down, gliding her hands along the planes of her body as she glanced at him from under her lashes, red lips parted and a sultry smile on her face; she looked away from his gaze from time to time, looking down her body as she rolled her hips, adding fuel to the fire she’d lit inside him. He groaned in approval at the sight, head falling back against the ground. One hand rested delicately on his pectoral, the hard muscles of his chest pressing against her hand, while his stubble rubbed against her palm as she bent to kiss him again, the heady taste of himself on her lips. She used her knees to push herself off him, his eyes glazed over in lust as he watched his shaft slide out of her, coated in her arousal, before she lowered and took him deeper, her walls closing tightly around his erection, her breasts bouncing.

He reached out and gripped her hips, slamming them down to his, both of them crying out in surprise and pleasure. Her breathing was getting heavier, as she rocked her hips slowly, pumping his shaft with her own wet heat, as he matched her rhythm, hips arching up to meet her; his head fell backwards once more, a strangled sound fell from his lips as she felt the coil building inside her as her clit connected with his pelvis as she rode him. She rolled her hips around his shaft feeling the way his muscles tensed, and paused before she used her knees to slowly lift herself off his erection, her insides throbbing as he stretched and filled her when she sank back onto him. Her muscles contracted, body going rigid as she jerked and shivered, orgasm racking her body with tremors, as she collapsed against his chest, and he came just behind her, his hips spasming just a little as he cried out her name. Both of them were panting, hot and sweaty, but still connected; the thought made her smile at him.

The sun had begun to slip below the horizon, pinks and oranges streaked across the Eos sky.

“I still owe you a proper sunset, Alex.” Liam nuzzled his face into her neck, inhaling deeply.

“We’ll have plenty of sunsets together, Liam; I know you’re good for it…now and forever.” Her hand found his, fingers intertwining as she brought it to her lips, kissing his fingers and then his palm, as he tucked a lock of black hair behind her ear with his free hand, throwing his leg over hers as they lay there and drawing her deeper into the circle of his arms.

Forever—he liked the sound of that…


End file.
